La novia de Butters
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Después de que Butters fuese operado de apendicitis, Kenny decide declararse. Pero por desgracia Butters ya tiene novia.
1. Chapter 1

La semana pasada, Butters había sido operado de apendicitis y estaba aun en casa recuperándose.

-Hola Butters. - le saludo Kenny, quería ver a Butters, que estaba reposando en cama.

-Hola Kenny. - Butters se alegro de Verle.

-¿Estas mejor?. -

-Si, pronto podre volver a la escuela, seguro que la semana que viene. -

Kenny estaba enamorado de Butters desde los 14 años, ya que ahora tenían 16. Pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo al pequeño rubio.

-Hola Butters. - saludo una chica desconocida que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Mika, que alegría verte. - le dijo Butters muy alegre.

Tenia un gorro blanco con unos corazones rosas a los lados, el pelo castaño, los ojos de color azul verdoso, una camisa blanca con una corbata rosa, una falta también rosa y unas botas altas marrones.

-¿Como esta mi gatito?. - le decía a Butters. -Espero que hayas descansado bien.

-Tengo que irme Butters, nos veremos en otro momento. - se despidió Kenny, en ese momento sentía que no hacia falta para nada.

-Adiós Kenny. -

Llego el Lunes, y Kenny estaba deseando encontrarse con Butters otra vez.

-¿Que haces Kenny?. - le pregunto Kyle.

¿Tu que crees?, espero a Butters. -

-Vale, pero no tardes mucho en entrar, o el señor Garrison te castigara. - dijo Stan.

Kenny estaba empezando a impacientarse, hace un minuto que había sonado la campana y el pequeño rubio aun no había llegado. Eso era algo extraño.

-Kenny. - lo llamo Butters. -¿Que haces fuera?, las clases ya han empezado.

-Si, pero es que te estaba esperando. -

-No tenias porque molestarte. - Butters estaba acompañado de la chica de la ultima vez. La chica miraba fijamente a Kenny. - Oh, lamento no habértela presentado antes, ella es Mika Harima.

-Yo me llamo Kenny. - se presento a la chica, pero ella no dijo nada.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. - le dijo a Kenny. - Adiós Mika. - ella se despidió y se fue.

Ya en el comedor de la escuela.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a esa chica?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Fue en el hospital, ella era una de las enfermeras de practicas, y le encargaron cuidarme.

-¿Entonces es tu novia, no?. - pregunto Stan.

-Si, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-¿Y que hace en el hospital, no debería estar estudiando, cuantos años tiene?. -

-Su padre es cirujano en el hospital, tiene 15 años y esta estudiando para ser enfermera.

-Os conocéis desde solo hace tres semanas, ¿y ya sois pareja?.

-...Si, ¿pero por que te molesta tanto?. - le pregunto Butters a Kenny extrañado.

-Por nada. -

Kyle y Stan sabían porque Kenny estaba tan molesto. Al terminar la escuela, Mika estaba estaba esperando a Butters a la salida.

Kenny se dirigía a casa de Craig, paso por el parque mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Vio a Mika y a Butters sentados en un banco.

-Hola Kenny. - dijo Butters en cuanto le vio.

-Hola Butters. - Mika miraba a Kenny de mala manera, como si quisiera que se fuese. Kenny noto eso y solo por fastidiar a la chica se sentó al lado de Butters.

-Mika y yo ibamos al cine, ¿querrías venir con nosotros?. -

-Claro, me encantaría. -

Ya en el cine, Mika miraba los carteles de las películas, aun no se había decidido que película ver. Mientras Butters y Kenny se encargaron de comprar las palomitas y las bebidas.

-¿Ya sabes que película quieres ver?. - le pregunto Butters a Mika.

-...Me gustaría ver...esta. - dijo Mika señalando el cartel de una película que aparecía una pareja de espaldas en una playa.

-¿Que, en serio?, podríamos ver otra película mas interesante, como esa. - dijo Kenny señalando un cartel de una película de terror.

-Butters, no quiero ver esa película. - le decía Mika con una voz suave. Al final Mika gano, por lo cual acabaron viendo la película de amor.

-Me aburro. - dijo Kenny, después de estar casi una hora soportando esa película tan cursi. Butters y Mika no le hacían caso, ya que estaban muy acaramelados. Kenny siguió comiendo de sus palomitas sin muchas ganas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al salir del cine, Kenny volvió a casa. Se despidió de Butters y se fue.

-Butters, no quería ser grosera con tu amigo y regañarle en el cine delante de tanta gente, pero cuando estábamos viendo la película no paraba de tocarme las piernas.

-No te preocupes, hablare con el. - Butters se fue dejando a Mika en la puerta de su casa.

Butters se fue enfurecido a la casa de Kenny.

-Kenny, tu amigo esta aquí. - le dijo su madre llamándolo.

-¿Que ocurre Butters?. -

-Se que te parecerá raro pero, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Mika. -

-...No se porque dices eso, ¿que diablos os a pasado?. -

-Eso a ti no te importa. - diciendo eso, Butters se marcho.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kenny intento hablar con Butters, pero este le evitaba.

-¿Que le has hecho a Butters?. - le pregunto Stan.

-No le he hecho nada, solo fuimos al cine con su novia.

-Pues Butters me ha dicho que manoseaste a su novia. -

-¿Que?, yo no haría tal cosa, además, me gusta Butters. -

-Hola. - saludo Damien. - ¿De que estáis hablando?. -

-De la novia de Butters. - dijo Kyle.

-Oh, con que Butters por fin tiene una novia. - dijo Damien algo sorprendido.

-Si, pero dije que la toque cuando fui con ella y Butters.

-Oh, entonces es una Yandere. -

-¿Una que?. - pregunto Kenny extrañado.

- Es un termino japones para definir la personalidad de gente inicialmente amables, cariñosas...pero por "x" razones se vuelve psicópata y palabra Yandere es una fusion de yanderu y deredere que significan "estar enferma" y "estar enamorada" Con el tiempo puede haber un cambio, por ejemplo en una ruptura amorosa en ellas que les haga llegar a matar, por lo que podría decirse que tienen una doble personalidad. -

-Entonces Butters esta en peligro, ella terminara haciéndole daño. - dijo Kenny alarmado.

-No lo has entendido del todo, por la seguridad tuya y la de Butters. Sera mejor que mucho no te acerques mucho a Butters.

-¿Y eso por que?. -

-Si no me haces caso, ella acabara haciendo daño a Butters. -


	3. Chapter 3

Mika estaba atendiendo a un paciente, salio al pasillo al terminar con el paciente ya atendido. Kenny se dirigía a ella enfadado y caminando deprisa.

-¿Se puede saber por que le has dicho a Butters que te había manoseado en el cine?. -

-¿Y quien te crees tu para ponerte en medio de nuestra relación. - decía Mika

-Eres una manipuladora. -

-¿Por que te molesta tanto que este con Butters, eres gay o algo?. - Kenny se quedo callado, jamas le contaría a esa chica lo que sentía por Butters.

-... -

-Oh, lo sabia, sabia que te gustaba Butters, pero ahora es mio, nos casaremos la semana que viene.-

-No podéis casaros tan pronto. -

-¿Quien te crees que eres para opinar?, además, mis padres y los Stotch esta de acuerdo con la boda.

-¿Butters va a casarse?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Si, y lo peor es que apenas conoce a esa chica. - dijo Kenny

-¿Quien se casa?. - pregunto Damien que pasaba por allí.

-Butters. -

-Espero que me invite a la boda. -

-DAMIEN. - dijeron Kenny y Kyle a la vez.

-Vale...solo era una broma.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a impedir que Butters se case?. -

-Claro, soy experto en fastidiar a la gente. -

-¿De verdad queréis arruinar la boda de Butters?. - pregunto Kyle.

-Esa chica es mala, acabara haciendo daño a Butters. - dijo Kenny.

-Hola. - saludo Pip. - Damien, te he comprado un traje para la boda del sábado.

-¿Boda, que boda?. -

-La boda de Butters y Mika. - dijo Pip. - Es el sábado, ¿no os ha invitado?. -

-Pero eso es dentro de tres días, Mika me dijo que se casaría la semana que viene. -

-Que raro, igual se ha confundido. - dijo Pip.

-Me ha mentido, juro que me las pagara. - dijo Kenny


	4. Chapter 4

Era sábado, todos los invitados esperaban en la iglesia impacientes. Kenny se asomo a la puerta de la iglesia, todas las personas que tenían que estar estaban. Wendy también quería ayudar, aprovechando su embarazo.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Claro, es demasiado fácil. - dijo Wendy.

Cuando Butters y Mika estaban apunto de darse el si quiero, Wendy entro de golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

-Me prometiste que no me dejarías, y que cuidarías de tu hijo. - Wendy llamo la atención de todos.

-... - Butters se quedo en blanco, no sabia a que venia todo eso ya que nunca se había acostado con Wendy, además de que había desaparecido diez meses por un motivo desconocido.

-¿Que es todo esto, de que esta hablando?. - le preguntaba Mika confusa.

-No lo se. -

-No mientas, te fuiste una noche y cuando desperté no estabas. - decía Wendy, ella se había fugado con Gregory por que los padres de ella no aprobaban la relación, a los pocos mese de fugarse tuvo un bebe con el.

Mika tiro su ramo al suelo y se fue enfadada, Butters seguía en blanco por lo sucedido.

-Por que has hecho trampa quedándote embarazada, sino todo su dinero seria mio. - le dijo a Wendy.

Una hora después de la desastrosa boda.

-¿Me quería por mi dinero?. - pregunto Butters.

-Si, lo siento. - dijo Kyle.

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno, al final no te ha robado. - decía Kenny intentado consolar a Butters.

Se descubrió que Mika era una huérfana que vivía en un orfanato, fue adoptada por su padre actual. Pero su padre era un estafador, casaba a su hija con los hijos de familias con bastante dinero y después desaparecían


End file.
